Ealdremen Records
Short stories or other projects that take place from throughout the Ealdremen Galaxy's history. Some of them may focus on characters from particular campaigns, but others may not be directly connected to any campaign. All stories are organized by what period of history/campaigns during which they take place. Players are more than welcome to write their own stories and add links here. However, due to the nature of the ever-evolving story of Chrono Stars, many of these stories will also have spoilers. Any story listed as being "spoiler-free" is backstory to the game, setting, or characters that is not supposed to be hidden until later. Essentially, it's free reading and is perfectly safe no matter where you are in the game. "Minor spoilers" indicates that while there may be some important things name-dropped in the story, the context is not enough to really give anything away, and so long as the player does not look up those terms/names/characters later, they won't be spoiled. Anything that lists "Spoilers" for campaign or the overarching game should be avoided until you have completed that campaign. If you want to read a story that's listed as having spoilers for the overall game and aren't sure if your group is far enough, ask. God's Scions (Ancient Mioura) :: Main article: God's Scions "Sing a song for me." Beings of stone have no use for tears. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) A Father's Dirge His children went astray in his absence, and it grieves his soul. (Minor spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) A Wretched Vision She was a fool for thinking something so disgusting could ever be loved. (Minor spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) As Queen As Queen, she must take responsibility for her country.' (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past)' Bard and Lionheart Throntuk the Lionhearted tries to "help" Delzed the Songstress with an unrequited crush by encouraging her to date other women. His ideas would be potentially useful if she were actually able to talk to girls she likes. (Spoiler-free) Birthright She speaks of revenge to the daughter that has almost forgotten her. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Don't Leave Me What hurts more -- realizing you loved someone too late, or realizing you were loved too late? (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Escaping Fate She made the wrong choice. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) The Fall of Gralshad Grand final stands work well and good in stories. Not always in reality. (Minor spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) i was you (you were me) It’s not the first time she’s been haunted by the future, and it won’t be the last. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Once The dead do not have to answer for the crimes they chose. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) The Pursuit Of Knowledge Sometimes, disastrous failure really is the preferable option. (Minor spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past I think?) Small Things In another world, they could rest in one another's arms -- peaceful and content that the worst was behind them. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) starry-eyed She probably charms everyone like this. It's part of the job. (Spoiler-free) The Traitor Little wonder she called herself unforgivable and irredeemable mere days later. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Unplanned Even if she had considered the consequences of her actions, she likely still would have done the same thing. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Divided Worlds (0-2608) Antebellum (2609-2701) Onslaught Sequence (2702-3045) :: Main article: Galactic War The Millennial Calm (3046-4099) :: Main article: Millennial Calm Inaction and Indecision It doesn't matter how important the task is. He's still uncertain. (Spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) More Rewarding Love is hard when metal and bolts don’t age like organic bodies do. (Spoiler-free) Apocalypse's Wake (4100-4329) :: Main article: Apocalypse's Wake The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy (4330-4340) :: Main article: The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy "I killed you." Forgive the murderer -- she did not realize the consequences of a broken promise until too late. (Spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) A Brighter Future The child was only sort of hers, in a manner of speaking, but the name she gave him meant the world to her. (Spoilers for Alti Maru: The Last Stand) Abandonment She was told to not fear whatever comes ahead. It's not so simple. (Minor spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Answer Me The gods have gone quiet. Why? (Spoilers for Alti Maru: The Last Stand and Tumoria: The Emerald Meteors) Chain of Command There are right and wrong ways to lead an army, and Osvald Coalgrave definitely knows the right way. (Spoiler-free) Coaster Jaspur Quellstone has ways of coping.' (Spoiler-free)' Coward Necromancers aren't the only ones able to bring back something dead. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past ) CRIMSON CLASH 2: MIMORNEO WARS Playing a game absolutely should not be this difficult. (Spoiler-free) Dear father At his brother's behest, Jaspur Quellstone finally writes a letter to his father. (Minor spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Disposition Funerary custom doesn't cover this, but she'll do her best to figure it out. (Spoiler-free) Drained Sometimes, Arplakoon redreams a dream. Sometimes, it becomes a nightmare. (Minor spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past; spoilers for Nicta: The Corruption Deepens) Duty When a lost journal turns up in Fort Darackei, it's up to Baccano and Eranni to track down its owner. (Spoiler-free) Emnochany nie Elmvyet With nothing left, what can a fraud of a sallowpaw do? (Minor spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) I Will Carry Your Fallen Standard What's the point of a funeral if they don't even speak truthfully of the deceased? (Spoilers for Kes Joshawk: The Emperor Returns, Olaka: The Longest Journey, and Streeg: The Final Eclipse) The List It's not that Rokordi wants to forget things. If that was the goal, why bother writing them down? (Spoiler-free) Mercy At long last, Doji understands what it means to show mercy and why it isn't always easy. (Spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Next to Die Betting on who'll fall next in an attack isn't the best use of time. (Spoiler-free) Nobody Was There She always was alone, wasn't she? (Minor spoilers for Beyne: The Vengeful God) Oscare, 13-4-4340 Entry Oscare Iono muses on recent events in his journal. (Spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Pretender A reunion between a lost child and the mother who dragged her further astray. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Protect These Children It took a lot of courage for her to ask for help. He hopes he can give it. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past and The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Psychological Evaluation: Absinthe The Gerualdi Union always keeps an eye on its soldiers -- both current and former. (Spoiler-free) Runaway Running away is all good fun... so long as you don't look back on what you left behind. (Spoiler-free) Survival of the Fittest Natural selection is less of a rule and more of a guide. (Minor spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Trust They won't blame the child, but the child certainly blames herself. (Spoiler-free) The Fiore Notes, Excerpt 1 A religious scholar ponders the intricacies of language as she travels towards her likely death. (Spoiler-free) Novaspark (4341-onwards) :: Main article: Novaspark Always Too Late No matter how many times she tries, it isn't enough. (Spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Scars Trying to save even one person is hard when the universe conspires against you. (Spoilers for The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy) Paradise Absolute (Non-Ealdremen) :: Main article: Paradise Absolute The Zeroth Dream of Arplakoon (No Ritual Ealdremen) :: Main article: Arplakoon's Zeroth Dream Hands An unconventional marriage proposal for an unconventional couple. (Spoilers for Mioura: The Forgotten Past) Category:Miscellaneous